1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a remote conference system for realizing conferences such as a video conference in which attendees at remote locations can have a conference, by connecting a plurality of terminal devices via a communication line such as the Internet, and sending and receiving image and voice data in a bidirectional manner. Furthermore, there is also known a technology of holding a remote conference by displaying a pseudo object instead of an actual image (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there are cases where users having different cultural backgrounds attend a remote conference, and the users cannot sufficiently understand how their gestures and facial expressions will be interpreted by the other party. In order to eliminate such a communication gap due to different cultures, there is known a technology of estimating the meaning of a gesture based on the culture background, and providing the information obtained by the estimation by an icon or a text message (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
By the technology described in Patent Document 2, while a remote conference is being held by exchanging image and voice data with the communication destination, it has been necessary to read and understand the icon or text displayed on a display screen.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-224152
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-246085